Two basic working modes of mobile User Equipment (UE) are an IDLE mode and a connection mode. The IDLE mode refers to the state that the UE is on standby and no services exit; and the connection mode refers to the state that a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection has been established between a UE and a Radio Network Controller (RNC), here the UE has resided in a cell. Under the connection mode, the UE has four states, which are a Cell_DCH state, a Cell_FACH state, a Cell_PCH state and a URA_PCH state. the Cell_DCH state refers to the state that the UE performs communication using a dedicated channel; the Cell_FACH state refers to the state that the UE completes transmission of a small amount of data, needing no allocated dedicated channels, and transmits messages on a common Forward Access Channel (FACH)/Random Access Channel (RACH); the Cell_PCH state refers to the state that the UE has no data to transmit, only monitoring a paging indicator message on a Paging Indicator Channel (PICH) in the downstream direction; the URA_PCH state refers to the state that the UE is in a discontinuous-receiving state and monitors PICH messages in a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) Registration Area (URA).
With the evolvement of mobile communication systems, improving user traffic Quality Of Service (QoS) has become the primary objective of operators, traffic QoS affects service performance, and further determines user satisfaction with the service. One important aspect of improving user QoS is to decrease the time delays of connection establishment and channel allocation process, e.g. uplink and downlink signaling delay. As to the problem of the downlink signaling delay in the CELL_FACH state, CELL_PCH state and URA_PCH state, the problem is solved by introducing high speed downlink packet access (HDSPA) in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard; as to the problem of the uplink signaling delay, the problem is solved by introducing an Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) used in the CELL_FACH state and Idle mode in the 3GPP standard.
In order to decrease uplink signaling delay, the following aspects need to be considered:
1. decreasing the waiting time for the user plane and control plane in the IDLE mode, CELL_FACH state, CELL_PCH state and URA_PCH state;
2. increasing the peak rate in the CELL_FACH state;
3. decreasing the migration delay among the IDLE mode, CELL_FACH state, CELL_PCH state, URA_PCH state and CELL_DCH state.
To achieve the above objective, a High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) mode, which is further called an uplink enhanced CELL_FACH technology, may be introduced in the Idle mode and CELL_FACH state. The principle of the uplink enhanced CELL_FACH technology is: sending of random accesses still uses the random access process of a Packet Random Access Channel (PRACH), but the channel type changes, that is, the E-DCH may be used in the IDLE mode and CELL_FACH state; a Common Control Channel (CCCH)/Dedicated Control Channel (DCCH)/Dedicated Traffic Channel (DTCH) may be mapped to the E-DCH to be sent.
Currently, a Uu interface of 3GPP protocols defines an E-DCH Media Access Control (MAC) flow used in the IDLE mode and CELL_FACH state, the E-DCH MAC flow includes the following information: E-DCH MAC flow power offset, E-DCH MAC flow maximum number of retransmissions and whether Protocol Data Units (PDUs) of different MAC flows can be multiplexed into one MAC-i PDU.
When the UE sends data on the E-DCH, it firstly needs to determine which MAC flow a logical channel is mapped to, and then determine the E-DCH MAC flow power offset, used for sending data, E-DCH MAC flow maximum number of retransmissions and a multiplexing indicator between different E-DCH MAC flows, which indicates PDUs of which MAC flows can be multiplexed into one MAC-i PDU at one Transmit Time Interval (TTI).
However, it is not prescribed how a network side informs a UE of the mapping relation indicating which E-DCH MAC flow different logical channels are mapped to in exiting protocols; for the DCCH/DTCH, the information can be informed of through Radio Bearer (RB) mapping information (RB mapping info), but for the situation that the CCCH is mapped to the E-DCH, the UE cannot determine to choose which E-DCH MAC flow to use, and further cannot uniquely choose which Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) profile to use, this will cause inconsistence of HARQ profile information used by the UE and NodeB, leading to decoding error finally. The HARQ profile refers to a protocol configuration file comprising HARQ power offset and maximum number of retransmissions, and there is one-to-one corresponding relationship between an exiting HARQ profile and an identification of an E-DCH MAC flow.